


An unexpected circumstance

by MoonTearChild



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Camboy mirage, Cameraman Tae Joon, Loss of Virginity, M/M, OnlyFans, Trans Mirage, camboy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonTearChild/pseuds/MoonTearChild
Summary: Tae Joon really wasn’t sure how he had ended up in this situation. Well, that wasn’t strictly true, of course, but this could possibly have qualified for one of the strangest scenarios he had ever found himself in. His hands shake as he fiddles with the camera, making sure the focus wasn’t blurry as best he could when his mind was miles away, floating fuzzily.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	An unexpected circumstance

**Author's Note:**

> My friends have the best ideas, and I am but a humble servant.
> 
> Mirage's parts are referred to as clit/cock and pussy in this fic

Tae Joon really wasn’t sure how he had ended up in this situation. Well, that wasn’t strictly true, of course, but this could possibly have qualified for one of the strangest scenarios he had ever found himself in. His hands shake as he fiddles with the camera, making sure the focus wasn’t blurry as best he could when his mind was miles away, floating fuzzily. 

“Everything good to go?” The voice asks, and he nods, shuffling as best he could onto the bed despite his restricted movement. There he was, in his friend’s (was he a friend? It was hard to describe their relationship, if he was honest) room, fully dressed with a strap on harness secured around his bony hips, about to help Elliott film something new for his OnlyFans. It was an arrangement that had been going on for a while, Tae helping Elliott by recording him as he worked, but this was a new term in their agreement.

  
  


_ “Hey, my fans keep asking for something called a uh… POV shot?” Elliott had piped up one day when they were lounging on the sofa, beers on the coffee table and a movie playing quietly in the background. “That something you can help me with?” _

It was no secret between them that Elliott was rather… Technically inept, to put it kindly. He didn’t have much of a clue about smartphones, or social media, or anything like that - after all, that was how they had met. And when Elliott had originally broached the idea to him, about wanting to start his side business, he had offered Tae Joon a cut of the profits if he would manage, film and edit the footage, the man had found it almost impossible to say no. Truthfully, Elliott was incredibly attractive and well… Tae Joon was incredibly single. Getting to see such a handsome man pleasuring himself, letting himself go for the camera? It was like a dream come true for him. But even still, he had nearly choked on his drink when the man had discussed exactly how they could film such a scene, babbling on excitedly about how much his fans would appreciate the view. 

And that's how he had found himself in such a position, pressing record on the camera and watching through the viewfinder as Elliott crawled onto the bed, stark nude and shooting him the most salacious look he had ever seen. Or well, not  _ him _ , more the camera, but even still a guy could dream. 

"Shit, look at you." Elliott mumbles breathily, voice husky and rich in his throat and it takes everything within Tae Joon not to react. "So big, I just wanna taste you." His hand stretches out to wrap around the dildo that hung between Tae's legs, giving it a soft stroke. "You want me to, hmm? Gonna let me suck it?" And then just like that, he leans in, running his tongue along the silicone shaft, and Tae Joon needs a moment to remember that he has a job to do. He zooms in the camera, focusing more on the handsome face beneath him as Elliott rubs a thumb over the head of the dildo, pressing sloppy kisses down until he reaches the pair of realistic looking balls. The man wastes no time in taking one into his mouth, moaning softly and Tae pans the camera up, admiring the almost perfect arch of Elliott’s spine, ass in the air, in a vain effort to quell the budding arousal that was blooming in his stomach. He tried hard to focus on anything else - taking inventory at his job, some of the customers he served who were less than ideal to put up with, but nothing seemed to work. Elliott was just  _ so close _ to his dick, to where Tae Joon so desperately wanted him to be, and he rather much felt like he was trying to spoon water out of a sinking boat. 

"Fuck baby," Elliott coos, drawing his attention back down, focusing the lens on how the man’s deft fingers stroked and fondled at the base of the dildo while his tongue lapped at the underside of the head, where a vein was set, winking up at the camera cheekily. Elliott moans against the silicone, and the vibration sets his skin ablaze, he can feel it so clearly through his too-tight jeans it  _ hurts _ . A soft kiss to the tip makes Tae Joon suck in a harsh breath, shivering with the feeling that his underwear was wet with his precum, his dick leaking against the fabric uselessly as the man he so desperately craved pleasured the fake cock instead. He felt like a broken faucet, albeit a slightly sticky one when he shifts subtly on his knees to alleviate the tension in his gut, choking back a noise when his underwear rubs the head of his dick. "Wanna choke on you, sweetheart. Wanna feel you in my throat." Elliott moans, reaching his free hand down to palm himself between his legs, eyelashes fluttering at the contact. Tae can hear the subtle wet sound of the man jerking at his clit, fat and juicy and when Elliott’s breath catches in his throat, giving way to a high pitched whine Tae isn't sure how much more of this he can take. 

Elliott reaches for the base of the cock, making sure he has a steady hold on it before he wraps his lips around the head, brows furrowing in concentration, as he eases down, humming. While it was slightly too pale to match what was between his own legs, Tae Joon found it was easy to imagine Elliott treating his cock so reverently, gagging slightly on the girth before sliding it back out of his mouth to slap it down against his flattened, outstretched tongue, panting. His eyes were clouded over with lust, dark and needy as he bobs his head again, eager to take more than he had previously, and the steady rocking movement grinds the base of the toy against Tae Joon’s straining erection. He feels like he's about to snap the camera in half with how tight his grip is, knuckles white with the effort of staying silent, doing his best to keep his breathing level was almost an impossible feat, but he somehow seemed to be pulling it off. 

But Elliott just keeps going, slowly taking more and more until his face is pressed into the softness of Tae Joon’s stomach, swallowing around the dildo, and moaning against it. 

Frankly, the sensation proves too much for Tae Joon to handle. 

He gasps loudly, throwing his head back with a choked off whine, hips grinding forward in a way that makes Elliott splutter around the fake cock, and heat fills his cheeks when the man pulls off to meet his eyes, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "D-Did you just…" Elliott trails off, and Tae Joon wished the floor would just open up right there and dispose of him.

"I'm sorry… I really didn't mean to." He mumbles, almost so quiet he didn't think the man had heard him for a second. 

"Just from that? I mean…"

"I manage a game store, do you think I've ever had sex before?!" He exclaims, and then pauses, realising what he had just admitted. And then Elliott is laughing, voice distorted from sucking dick just seconds before. 

"Well shit. At least let me help you clean up." 

Before he has time to realise what that means, Elliott’s fingers are working the buckles of the strap off his legs, pausing only to set the camera down on the bedside table. Once he was free, Tae Joon moves to stand, eager to head into the bathroom and possibly try and drown himself in the sink when Elliott holds him in place with a firm hand on his hip, fingers ghosting over the front of his jeans.  _ Oh _ . He finds himself suddenly content where he is, still shaking slightly as Elliott looks up at him through his lashes. "Yeah?" He asks, eager to get the man’s consent before continuing. 

"Fuck yes." He breathes hard, feeling lightheaded as his skinny jeans are tugged down to his knees and he's pushed onto his back, thoroughly enjoying being manhandled like this. He lifts his hips to help Elliott tug down his soiled briefs, and he's still insanely embarrassed he had cum in his pants at his age, but that thought quickly vanishes when he feels a warm wet tongue lapping up his release from the head of his cock. "Ssibal, Ell-Elliott!" He gasps out, eyes rolling back in his head. He was still oversensitive, but the touch felt so good he didn't dare ask the man to slow down. Elliott was thorough in his cleaning, mouthing his way down Tae's length and tonguing up every drop of his cum with a moan before burying his face low against the man’s sac.

"Fuuuck, you smell so  _ good _ ." He groans lowly, nudging at the seam of Tae's balls with the tip of his tongue, as if seeing what else they had to offer him. "Been so long since I've had a real cock, I need you in me." 

Tae Joon feels like perhaps he had died and gone to heaven, with such a handsome man as Elliott demanding that from him, and he was eager to obey. Typically, he was a one and done kind of guy when he jerked off, but the very real possibility of finally losing his virginity, at seeing exactly what all the fuss was about, and with Elliott as his first? That had his cock twitching, already half hard against his hip. 

"Please." He whines, nodding almost frantically. "Anything, just… Touch me." He begs, voice hoarse with want. 

"Anything?" Elliott repeats, and Tae Joon nods again. 

"Yesss." 

He watches the man as he slings a leg over Tae's narrow hips, reaching down to rub the head of his cock against his dripping entrance. 

"Cum inside this time." Elliott says, and sinks down. 

The pressure was heavenly, wet and tight and so perfectly maddening, Tae can’t help but press his feet firm into the mattress, hands clenching for dear life at the bedsheets. 

"Fuuuuuuuhhh" he sobs, and Elliott pauses only for a moment to gently remove the man’s glasses from his face, setting them aside where he knew they wouldn't get damaged before rolling his hips in a tight circle. "Shit- Fuck, Elliott!" Tae babbles, watching as Elliott leans back, bracing his hands against Tae's knees to begin fucking himself down, fast and hard against him. His breath hitches with each rough thrust, admiring the way Elliott’s skin flushed and shone with sweat. He was truly beautiful in every aspect, and Tae felt himself falling even deeper for the man. Rough hands grasp at his own, guiding them up to Elliott’s hips and he wastes little time in grabbing, so eager to touch him after so many months fantasising, and if his touch will leave bruises, the man certainly doesn't say anything about it. 

Tae Joon pulls Elliott forward, sending the man tumbling against his chest as he bucks up into his warmth, gasping and cursing. 

"Oh, fuck- R-Ri-Right there baby." Elliott moans, fingers curling into the collar of Tae Joon’s green shirt in a desperate effort to hold off, to keep the pleasure going for as long as he possibly could - but it felt almost impossible with the way his cock rubbed against the rough hair on Tae’s soft stomach, working him just right. He could feel himself making a mess of the man and his sheets with how wet his pussy was, but he couldn't bring himself to care, too lost in the need to cum, to feel Tae cum inside him. 

"I-I- Fuck, Ssibal, I'm-" Tae stutters between frantic breaths, and Elliott nods, rocking his hips in tight circles.

"Yeah, yeah me too, fuck baby-" 

The sharp sting of Tae's nails piercing the skin of his hips is all it takes for Elliott to cum, clenching hard around the cock inside him and milking it for everything it could give. His arms are clamped around Tae's head, burying his face against his chest, and he can feel the man lazily kissing over the scars that underlined his pectorals. He collapses bonelessly against the man, quite happy to stay with his cock seated deep inside him. 

By the time Elliott’s legs begin to tingle, a deep numbness settling in them though, soft snores are coming from the man beneath him.

  
  


When Tae Joon wakes up, he feels truly rested. It had to have been the best night's sleep he had ever had, by a long shot. He opens his eyes, rubbing at them to aid his fuzzy vision, and like a tidal wave it comes crashing back to him.  _ Fuck _ , had he slept the whole night afterwards? He rolls over, and the bed beside him is empty, sheets neatly tucked in at the corner. Was Elliott mad at him?

"Gotta say, this is quite the footage, sugar." A sleep gruff voice comes from the doorway to the room, and he turns to see Elliott, still nude barring an apron reading ' _ kiss the cock _ ' across the front. In his hand was the camera, and faintly, Tae Joon could hear his own moans reverberating back to him. "Wanna become famous?" Elliott jokes, and fuck, he's actually tempted to take him up on his offer.


End file.
